Lacy, The Tomboy in the Wrong Cabin
by BlackFairyDust0111
Summary: About a poor tomboy named Lacy, whose been at camp half blood since she was a few weeks old, and at age 16 gets claimed by her worst nightmare! They finally make it to the Cyclop's island, only to chance upon the funniest scene they could have found Chap8
1. Lacy, the tomboy

Lacy sighed as she watched the people in other cabins, sitting with their half brother's and sister at their tables in the pavilion. Their godly parent actually cared enough to claim them. Who was her gadly parent, She didn't even know if it was her motehr or her fatther. She been raised on this camp since she showed up on the top of the hill in a basket.

Yep. That's me. I sat with the Hermes cabin because I was still undetermined. After sixteen long parentless years for a fact. I didn't have many freinds among the campers. Most of my freinds were Naiads or Satyrs. I had two demigod freinds though. Harry and Nathaniel (Nate) Masters. They were determined Hermes twins. They were constantly pulling pranks and 9if the prank wasn't on me) they could drag me into it. Of course, whenever that happened, I was the one that got caught and stuck with extra chores. They would help me though. Harry and Nate both had brown hair, except Harry's was natrually straight and was long to just below his ear lobes, while Nate's was curly and cut short enough to where it bounced on his head like springs. They both had startling blue eyes and the signature Hermes pointed nose, but they could both pull it off.

I was so sure that I wasn't a Hermes kid. I had red hair that was straight and cut short to just above my sholders and my eyes were green. I was flat in the breast area, but I was a late bloomer. A very late bloomer considering I'm sixteen. I was also very tall. 6'3". Most guys ddin't want a girlfreind that was taller than him, so needless to say, I'd never had a boyfreind. I wasn't bad-looking, I didn't think. I had a pretty face but it was usually covered by my New York Duke's baseball hat and my signature scowl.

I was eating what was left of my food after what I sarcrificed to the gods and goddess, praying for one of them to claim me. I wanted to have at least one parent. I had no idea who or where my mortal parent was.

Nate and Harry walked over to the Hermes table. They were late and were wearing their 'We got a grea prank idea' smirks.

I sighed. "No. Whatever it is, no."

"Aw!" Nate whined. "Come on, Lace!" we need you for this one!"

I sighed again and shook my head. I just couldn't say no to these two. "Fine. What is it?"

Harry smirked wider and Nate flashed me a grin. "We're teepeeing the Aphrodite cabin tonight before the harpies come out."

I smirked with them. Those blonde head-cases got on my nerves so bad! Finally! I prank I was happy to pull. Little did I know what I was in for.


	2. Lacy, the prankster

The sun had just set and the blonde bimbos walked into there cabins. Ante and Harry both looked at me and nodded, a large smirk on their faces. I smirked and nodded back ,then we all pulled our masks over our faces. We jumped fro the bushes, toilet paper rolls in our hands. We ran over and started throwing the toilet paper around.

One of the girls looked out their windows and screamed, pointing at us. Then there was a cough behind us.

We all three froze and looked behind us. Chiron stood there looking down at us. "What is going on here?"

I sighed and lifted up my mask. "Oh, come one Chiron! We were only having a little fun!" I complained.

"Yeah!" Nate said. "'Sides! It wasn't even Lacy's fault. We made her do it!"

Chiron just looked at us. Then he sighed. "After you three clean up this mess, meet me in the Big House for your punishment." He turned around and galloped away.

"Sorry about getting you in trouble again, Lace." Harry said putting an arm around my shoulder.

I shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it by now."

Nate stood on my other side and put a freindly arm around my waist. "Is that suppose to make us feel less guilty? If so, it sucks."

I laughed and put my arms around them as well. "Sorry. Well... let's get to cleaning."

They both groaned and started to walk towards the cabin. Nate smirked and waved at the girl in the window with a smirk. She glared at him and shut the blinds. Nate sighed. "God! Why is LAcy the only girl that talks to us, Harry?" He asked.

"Lacy's a girl?" He asked surprised.

I growled and hit him upsdie the head. "Shut your gob, Harry!"

"What!? I just forgot! You're just one of the guys."

I looked at my feet. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all." Harry said quickly.

Nate interuppted. "It's just that guys our age like sexy girls. But the good news is, by the time we all mature all of us are gonna be looking for a girl like you."

I felt myself blush. "So I'm not sexy?" I asked with fake sadness.

They both blushed and started stuttering.

I smirked at them. "Relax! I'm kidding!"

They both sighed in releif and we finished cleaning.

"This is the third prank this week. I get the feeling that bathroom duty and dishes washing aren't good enough punishments." Chiron said as we sat in front of in the Big House.

"Oh!" Mr. D said jumping up. "Let's turn them into mice and put them in a snake hole!"

We all suddenly became nervous.

"We can't do that Mr. D. It's our job to protect them, not feed them to snakes. I thought we could-." Suddenly he froze, his eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped open. Mr. D was staring at me too. Nate and Harry both looked over at me to see what they were staring at.

"What?" I asked. They were looking above my head, so I looked up too, just in time to see a pink mirror floating there.

"Lacy." Nate said looking in my eyes. "You've been determined."

"By who?" I asked.

"Aphrodite"


	3. Lacy, the angry red head

I growled the whole way to the Aphrodite cabin. Nate walked beside me with his hands behind his head as if we were taking a pleasent walk in the woodsd instead of on Death Road. I glared at him and, since I had my immensly heave luggage, I hit him in the back of the head. He yelped as he fell to the ground.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked with a scowl.

"You're supposed to be making me feel better! You're my best freind for Zeus's sake!"

Nate smirked and knocked my feet from under me before pinning me to the ground under him. He stuck his tongue out at me. "Ha! S' what you get!"

I smirked back nd rolled him over so that I was pinning him. He tried to knock me off but I was stronger. "Ha! S' what you get!" I mocked.

"Get off of me!" He yelled.

I smiled victoriously before standing up the nI frowned as I remembered where I was heading.

"Geez you two." Harry said coming up behind us. "If you're gonna do that wait till you're alone."

Nate and I blushed the nwe glared at him. "Get your mind of the gutter, Harry!" I yelled.

"As if I'd do that her." Nate said.

I glared at him. "As if I'd let you."

He was about to retort but paused and looked behind me. I turned around as well and saw that we were standing in front of the Aphrodite cabin. I sighed sadly as I turned back to them. "I guess I'll see you two around camp."

They both nodded and took turns hugging me. I hugged them back and smiled as I started backing towards the door. "Maybe it won't be as bad as we think."

They nodded and walked away, only turning to look at me five times.

And I was right. It wasn't as bad as I thought...

IT WAS WORSE!!

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Even though the girls and boys in the Aphrodite looked all dainty and elegant, at least nine out of ten of the msnored like a dog with sinus congestion.

I sat on the bottom bunk beneath Selena Boulregard(sp) and stared wide eyed at the bottom of her bunk. There was no way in h I was getting a wink of sleep tonight.

There was a quiet knock on the window beside my bed and I sat up to look out, only to see Harry and Nate grinning widely on the other side. I opened the window and looked surprised at them. "What are you two doing here!?"

"We're here to bust you out!" Nate said holding his hands out like a gun and looking side to side siftily as if he was in a cheesy spy movie.

I laughed quietly at them. "What about the harpies?"

"They're chasing Percy and his freinds to the beach. They're about to run off into the sea on those weird sea horse thingies."

I smiled and climbed out the window, only to trip and be caught in their arms. "Gods Lacy." Harry started with a smirk.

"Did staying the Blonde cabin for longer than two seconds make you get clumsy." Nate finished

"Naw." Harry said his smirk widening. "She's always been that way."

I glared at them. "Let's just get going." They let me go and we ran over to the Hermes cabin.

I looked over, but my bunnk was already occupied. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"Oh yeah." Nate said. "They gave your bunk to Henry."

"I guess you can share a bunk with me and Nate." Harry told her.

Nate nodded. "Yeah. Better than sleeping on the floor."

Harry climbed onto their bunk first, the nI climbed in beside him, then Nate was last. They sandwiched me in between but I didn't guess I minded. It was just liek old times, but before I found out my siblings were airhead romantics.


	4. Lacy the doomed one

I was the first to wake that morning and saw that in the night, Nate had fallen off the bunk. I laughed quietly when I saw him sprawled out on the floor with drool leaking down his cheek. Igot up and walked out of the cabin and into the morning light. Judging by the sun, Apollo must have just set over the horizen, causing a beautiful sunrise.

Someone cleared their throught beside and I turned to see Chiron.

"Chiron!" I said panicy. "What's up?"

He smiled. "Don't worry. I figured it'd be hard for you to stay in there considering how you are. I'll make a deal with you. YO ucan have six nights a month in which you can sleep in the Hermes cabin. Last night won't count but you must spend tonight in the Aphrodite cabin."

I was... speechless to say the least. "Really?" I choaked. Chiron usually wasn't so lenient(sp) with the rules.

He smiled. "Really. So... Do we have a deal?"

All I could do was nod, so I did. He seemed satisfied and galloped away.

I stood frozen for a minute, the nI smiled and walked down to the beach. I loved spending the early mornings here. It was so peaceful, even with the treat of Kronos looming above my head. Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson had probably left last night to help Clarrise on her quest. I doubted she except their help willingly.

I sighed and suddenly something snapped inside my mind and I had the greatest feeling that I should go to the Big House. When I got there, my mind gave me another order. This time I was to go to the attic. I didn't know what came over me, but I listened.

"Lacy!" A voice called. I barely reconized it as Nate's. He ran up the stairs and stood beside me as I continued to walk. "Where are you going?"

"Attic."

"Why?"

"I... I don't know." I stopped walking. "I just... have to."

He just looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I finished walking up the stairs. He was about to follow but Harry called his name and by the time he looked back up the stairs I had slammed the doors and locked myself in the closet.

_Ask your question._ Said an eerie voice I knew was the oracle's.

"Why did you call me up here?"

Her mouth opened and the green mist spilled from her mumified lips. Four figures appeared. One was my Nairad friend Annalasia. Another was her sister Julietanne. The third was Harry in all his smirking glory. The last was Nate and, unlike the others, he looked worried.

Annalasia was the first the speak. _Travel to help the fish and the owl._

Then Julitanne. _Take your dear friends, and make your leave now._

Then Harry. _To live or to die, it is the eldest's choice._

Last, Nate spoke. _And make an old enemy by invisable voice._

The green mist figures of my freinds disappeared and I was alone in the attic again. Though considering the oracle was dead, I was alone the whole time. I stood frozen until the was a loud banging on the door.

I shakily opened it, only to just whacked in the head by Nate's next knock. "Ow!" I said angrily, though iwas glad that I was now out of my trance.

"Sorry. What were you doing in there?"

"The oracle called me here. She gave me a prophocy."

"But she doesn't give prophcy's unless you have quest."

"I guess that means I have a quest then. You wanna come?"

His face brightened. "Would I ever! When do we leave?"

"Now."

"What was the prophocy?" I told it ot him and he nodded. "Typical prophocy."

"How would you know? You've never gotten a prophocy!"

He gave me a look of false hurt and we headed down the stairs. "Hey Harry." I said. "Wanna go on a quest?"

He looked surprised at first, then nodded. "Where are we going?"

"To help Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson." I said confidently.

"How do you know that?" Nate asked.

"_Travel to help the fish and the owl._ The owl being Annabeth and the fish being Percy and Tyson."

Nate nodded. "I knew that."

With a roll of my eyes we left the Big House. "Just go get packing. We leave soon."

We seperated and when I reached the empty Aphrodite cabin I sighed. "With those two, I'm obviously doomed to die a painful death." She muttered.


	5. LACY, HATES MAKEUP!

**Dear readers of Lacy, the Tomboy in the Wrong Cabin,**

**I'm well aware I'm possibly the worst speeling on the face of the internet. I don't have microsoft word and have to type this on word pad, there for I don't have spell check. PLEASE stop telling me how bad I suck at spelling. If you're going to review, please don't list the many spelling errors I have made.**

**Thank you SOOOO much for reading my story. You have no idea how much I appriciate it.**

**With much love,**

**BlackFairyDust0111**

We stood on the beach, staring at the ocean. Already our plan was at a stand still and we hadn't even left camp.

"How on earth are we suppose to get to where they are?" Nate asked.

For a minure we all thought. I suddenly got and idea. With a loud whistle on a very high note, I called my best freind among the gods.

"Yo, Lacy!" Apollo said after he landed his flaming car on the beach. "What's up? You need something? A kiss, a ride in my awesome car, a kiss?" He asked hopefully.

I grinned and shook my head. "A ride will be just fine, Apollo."

He looked slightly disappointed, but suddenly broke out in a smile. "I feel a haiku coming on." He cleared his throat about fifty times before he began to speak. "_Lacy_-."

"Please Apollo. No haiku." I said. "These are my freinds, Nate and Harry. We need a ride to the sea of monsters."

"Is this a quest? I'm not aloud to help in quests. Directly, that is."

"It's a... self assigned quest." Nate told him, smiling sheepishly.

Apollo grinned. "Alright, climb on in!" We all piled into his red sportscar and he turned in on. Before we left, he looked back. "Now, who wants to drive?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Where could they be!" Chiron wondered out loud.

"Who?" Mr. D asked.

"Lacy, Nate, and Harry. They vanished."

Mr. D. scoffed. "Good ridance. That group of miscreants had gotten on my last nerve. After that incident with my contacts that made me see wine glasses everywhere, I was ready to send them to Tartarous(sp) myself."

Chiron shook his head. "Mr. D, they might be in danger. It's our job to protect them."

"They're out of the camp, so they're not my problem."

Chiron sighed and left the Big House.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'"

I parked the sun on an island after we'd reached the Sea of Monsters. Apollo was looking slightly impressed. Nate and Harry were looking slightly terrified.

"You know, Lace. If I ever come to my sences and retire from this job, I want you to be the next in line."

Nate and Harry looked at each other, then at Apollo. "PLEASE NO!" They yelled. "YOU'LL KILL US ALL!!"

I glared at them and we got out of the car. "Bye Apollo!" I called at as he drove off.

Suddenly there was a voice behind us. "Welcome to C.C.'s spa." We turned around and got in battle mode, but it ont utrned out to be an over perky lady. "Please follow me. C.C. will love to see you."

We all looked skeptical at each other, but followed the woman inside.

We got inside a room and saw a beautiful woman talking to Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey you guys!" I yelled running up to them.

"Lacy?" Percy asked. "Nate? Harry? What are you guys doing here?"

"The oracle sent us to help." I told him. I looked at the woman. "You must be C.C."

She smiled brightly and nodded. She seemed to be appriasing me and gave me a disapproving glance. I glared at her. I happen to like how I looked. She shook her head as she did the same thing to Nate and Harry. "No, no." She said. "This just won't do. You three boys need my special attention. could you take Lacy and Annabeth to get their makeovers?" She asked a lady. The lady nodded.

I looked at Nate and Harry. They were gawking at the woman, babbling incoharent words. I rolled my eyes and as I left I kicked the nearest one of them in the shin (which happened to be Nate). He didn't notice.

"Now. " The woman started as Annabeth and I followed her. "Anni, dear. You can go left to get your hair done. Lacy, go right to get your makeup, and then you'll switch."

Suddenly I froze. "Makeup?" I asked. The woman nodded. "There's no way in H E double hockey sticks I'm ever wearing makeup!" In the end they had to drag me. "No! No!" I screamed all the way in.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Percy, Nate, and Harry stood before the woman as she smirked at them. "Drink this." She said sexually.

**Oh ho! We all know what happens next! No, wait. I don't! GAH! What happens!!**


	6. Lacy, wants a pet

**I've been told that my chapters are too short so I'm gonna try and make this one really long and detailed!!**

**Thanks for reading! Any suggestions, comments, snide remarks are welcomed!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a second rate fanfiction with an OC.**

I growled as me and Annabeth walked back to C.C.'s office. I was wearing and long blue shirt that had buttons down the length and white stockings underneath. My hair had extensions so that it reached the middle of my back and was in childish pigtails. My lips were crimson red and my eyelashes were long and full with the mascara. All in all, I looked hot! I hated it.

I nearly trippedin my 3" heels at least nine times as we walked. Surprisingly, Annabeth was having no trouble at all. She actually looked like she liked what they'd done to her. She didn't look bad, but this was Annabeth! She was almost as much a tomboy as me! I'd known her since she, Thalia, and Luke had come to camp when we were all seven. When I thought about it, the only other time she'd worn makeup was when she was trying to impress Luke, so maybe there was a boy.

"Would you just calm down, Lacy?" She asked crossing her arms. "They did a really good job on you."

I glared at her slightly. "I didn't sneak out of camp to get made over like a life size barbie doll. I'm here to help get the fleece."

She suddenly looked startled. "Oh! I forgot all about the fleece for a second there."

I just rolled my eyes and opened the doors to C.C.'s office to see her smiling and talking to her Guinea pigs. _Crazy much?_ I thought, but didn't dare say out loud. "Miss C.C?" Annabeth asked.

C.C. straightened up and smiled at us. "Oh girls! Don't you looked simply wonderful!"

We both looked around the room. "Where's Percy?" She asked. I looked at her and she blushed. "And Nate and Harry?" She quickly finished. _So the boy's Percy._ I thought. The guinea pigs in the cage started squealing at us as if they were trying to get our attention. I looked at them and C.C. stepped between me and the cage.

"They're getting some of our treatments, my dearies. Not to worry. You look amazing! What did you think of our tour?" She asked. There was something about that smiled she gave me.

"I like the food court!" I told her.

Annabeth looked at me. "Is food all you think about?" I just shrugged. She looked back at C.C. "Your library is amazing!"

"Yes, indeed." C.C. said. I got the feeling she was ignoring my imput.The best knowledgeof the past three millennia. Anything you want to _be_, mydear."

"An author?" I asked.

"An architect!" Annabeth said.

"Pah!" C.C. said with a discusted look. "You two, have the makings of great sorceresses, like me."

Annabeth took a step back. I just looked over at the guinea pigs and suddenly I know who she was, I just couldn't find my voice. "A sorceress?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes my dear." She made fire in her hand. "My mother is Hecate, goddess of magic. I know a daughterof Athena when I see one." I cleared my throat. _What am I, invisible?_ I thought. She continued. "We are not so different, you and I." She said to Annabeth. We both seek knowledge. We both admire greatness. Neither of us need to stand in the shadow of men."

_Amen!_ I thought sarcasticly.

"I- I don't understand." Annabeth said.

The guinea pigs were going nuts but I was tranced in C.C.'s words. "Stay with me." She said. "Study with me. You can both join or staff, become a sorceress, learn to bend others to your will. You will become immortal!"

"But-"

"You are too good for them my dearies." C.C. said. "You know better than to trust that silly camp for heroes. How many grat female half-blood heroes can you name?"

"Um, Atalanta."

"Amelia Earhart." I added.

"Bah! Men get all the glory. The only way to power for women is sorcery. Medea, Calypso, now there were powerful women! And me! The greatest of them all."

"C.C." Annbeth said thoughtfully.

I nodded. "Circe."

"Yes, my dears!" Annabeth back up further. "You need not worry. I mean you no harm."

"What have you done with Percy?"

"And Nate and Harry? I finished. She would have probably blushed again, but she was too worried.

"Only helped the mrealize their true form.

_The guinea pigs!_ I thought lookin at the cage. Annabeth must have seen them too, because her eyes got big.

"Forget them. Join me and learn the ways of sorcery."

"But-"

"Your freinds will be well cared for. They'll be shipped to a wonderful new home on the mainland. The kindergardeners will love them. Meanwhile, you both will be wise and powerful. You'll have all you ever wanted."

For a second, I considered it. Not only boys wanted power. I wanted to be the most powerful half-blood (male or female) to ever exist. But i soon stopped myself. These were my freinds. My best freinds in the whole world. There were other ways to aquire power. I wouldn't choose this way. I looked at Annabeth. She seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Let me think about it." She said dreamily.

I made myself look like I was about to cry and said, "Cna we have a minure alone? To say goodbye?"

"Of course, my dears. And so you have absolute privacy..." She waved her hands and bars were on the windows. I mentally scowled. There goes my plan A.

After she was gone, we both ran to the cage. "Percy!" She called. "Which one are you?"

"Nate?" I called. "Harry? You guys okay?"

They were all squealing, but I'd know my freinds anywhere. I saw them near to me and was about to tell Annabeth but she poped a vitemin in her mouth and the door opened.

"Well," Circe sighed. "How fast a minute flies by. What are your answers?"

"This." She said running to Circe.

I'd known Annabeth long enough to know she had a plan. Or.. at least I hope she did.

"Really girl, I knife against my magic? Is that wise?"

I rolled my eyes. "Challenging Annabeth's wisdom is not a good idea, lady." I said. Circe glared at me slightly but turned back to Annabeth.

Circe's perky helpers stepped up and raised heir hands. "We'll get to you soon, Lacy. WHat will Annabeth's makeover be? Something small and ill-temepered."

"A shrew!" I yelled out. Annabeth glared at me and I just shrugged. "Sorry. Couldn't resist."

Circe smiled and cast her spell. Nothing happened. Annabeth jumped up and put her knife to Circe's neck "How about you turn me into a panther instead. One with it's claws to your throat?"

"How!" Circe yelped. Annabeth showed her the vitemens.

"Since when do Flintstone vitemen's make you impervious to magic?" I muttered.

"Curse Hermes and he multi-vitemens! Those are such a fad! They do nothing for you!" She yelled.

"Turn Percy back into a human or else!" Annabeht demanded.

"Nate and Harry too!"

"I can't!"

"Then you asked for it!"

The helper ladies stepped forward but Circe stopped them. "Get back! She's immuneto magic until that vitemen wears off." Annabeth pulled Circe over to the cage and poured the multi-vitemens into the cage. "NO!" Circe said. "No! You don't understand! Those are the worst!"

I saw Percy, Nate, and Harry turn back into humans, but also some very big and burly men. I spaced out a bit and when I came back to the present, Circe and the men were gone. Annabeth hugged Percy and siad something to him quietly. I looked at Nate and Harry and they both hugged me tight.

"Aren't you glad to have us back?" Nate asked.

I shrugged. "You were cuter as guinea pigs."

They glared playfully at men.

"Come on, you guys." Annabeth said. "We have to get away while Circe is distracted."

We ran, and ran, and ran until we came to the docks.

"Which ship?"

"That one." Percy siad. I followed his finger and saw a pirate ship.

"But-."

"I can make it work."

"How?"

"He's the son of the Sea God, Annabeth." I said. "Just trust him."

She nodded and we all ran to the ship. The pirates ran out and started yelling, then ran towards us.

"We'll never get going in time!" Annabeth yelled.

Nate and Harry sighed. "Yes, Lacy. Let's trust him." The chorused.

I glared. "Give him a minute."

"Mizzenmast!" Percy yelled.

I stared at him. "Nevermind. We're dead. Percy has lost his mind." I said. Right after I said that, the ship started to work. We were slowly moving away from the spa and the pirates were shouting fould words at us the whole way.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I sat up in the crows nest, staring out atthe open sea. I'd been assigned lookout. I was sqeezing a rope so hard that my knuckles were white.

Someone yelped as the fell onto the floor of the crows nest beside me, causing me to jump and scream. But it was only Nate. He looked at me and grinned wolfishly. "Hey."

"Hey." I said in barely a whisper.

He raise and eyebrow at me. "What's wrong?" I shook my head and mouther 'nothing' but he grabbed my hands and showed me how white my knuckles were. "Something is wrong. You're scared."

I force my self to laugh, but it sounded liek I was choaking. "Me? Scared? Ha!"

He looked at me skepticly. "Lace. I'm your best freind. You can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

I looked away. "It's embarressing." He gave me a hard look and I sighed. "Alright. I'm scared... of water." I said. "There. I said it! Happy now?"

He smiled. "It's nothing to be embarressed about. Why are you scared of water?"

"Back when I was five, long before you and Harry came, there was this bully named Jessica at camp. She always made fun of me because my mortal parent didn't want me and dropped me off when I was a baby. One day, she was my partner for boat racing. When we were in the deepest part of the lake, she 'accidently' pushed me out. When I tried to get back up she pushed me down. I couldn't breathe. Slowly I couldn't move my arms or my legs and everything went black. When I woke up, I was laying on the shore of the lake and people were calling my name. Jessica had left me to die in the water and I'd wash up before I was completly dead. Since then, I've made every excuse to stay as far away from water as possible."

Nate nodded. "That explains a lot. That's why you didn't come to my birthday party whe nwe had it at the lake. I was mad at you for months. Why didn't you just tell me? I would have understood."

"You remember the nickname that you and Harry gave me after I defeated that hellhound when I was eight?" He nodded. "Lacy, the fearless. I had a reputation. I wasn't about to give that up."

Nate nodded again and for a while we were silent. Suddenly I stiffened up. "Sirens. We're getting near the Sirens."

Nate looked pver his sholder. "How do you know?"

"I've always been sensitive to things like this. We're getting close. Go down there and get some beeswax. I'll be down in a second."

Nate nodded and climbed down the ladder.

"By the way!" I called. " I want a guinea pig whe nwe get back! I've never had a pet." I saw him rolled his eyes and suddenly I froze.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Nate got down to the bottom and Percy was tying Annabeth to the mast. He nodded. He knew what she was doing. He smiled at Harry who already had his beeswax in and took some for himself. He called up the mast.

"Lacy! Lacy, come on before we get to close." He was about to climb up but Annabeht started screaming. None of the bos could hear it but she was flailinf around like a lunitic. Suddenly there was a slash and Nate got wet. He looked over the side and saw something that nearly gave him a heart attack.

**Hope you liked! I tried to make it as long as possible. In this chapter you get to looke into Macy's past without Nate and Harry a bit. It also shows you how much closer she's getting to Nate through all this. Could it possibly lead to romance? Well... I'm not telling!!**


	7. Lacy, pretends to like her mom

**This is the third time I've typed this because my computer is effing retarded, and I'm kinda frusteraded, so sorry if this chapter sucks. One again, thanks for the reveiws! They help a lot.**

I knew I was swimming. I just didn't know I knew. It's pretty confising. Even now I can't say exactly what happened. All I remember is feeling the cool water around me, but not seeing it. Instead, I saw myself on a stage infront of a lot of people. They were praising me and cheering for me. I was up there smiling, relishing every minute of it. I remember hearing myself think, _This is my reputation._ Something clicked in the back of my mind and I knew what my fatal flaw was.

I kept swimming until I reached the island. I started to climb up the rocks but a hand grabbed my ankle and pulled my down. I saw two faces above me, mouthing my name, but I couldn't place who they were. I started flailing and wiggling, doing everything I could to get them off of me. One of them was holding down my shoulders and the other was trying to stick somthing in my ears.

I gave one more good kick and the hands released me. I rolled away from them and continued climbing. Something jumped on my back and suddenly I couldn't hear a thing. I reached up to my ears and there was now something sticky inside them. _Beeswax? _Whatever was on my back jumped off.

I looked over my shoulders and saw Harry, glaring at me and rubbing his chin, and Nate, looking exhusted and laughing at Harry. They both looked at me and gave them a 'What'd I miss?' look.

'You okay?' Nate asked. I couldn't hear his voice but I read his lips. i nodded. 'Come on. Let's find Percy and Annabeth.'

Before I could say anything, Harry jumped in the water. I looked at the water fearfully but Nate took my wrist and smiled at me. Without waiting for my protest, he jumped in the water, pulling me in as well.

We found Percy and Annabeth in a bubble not far from us. Somehow we got inside and they both just nodded at us. I smiled when I saw Annabeth leaning against him and him stroaking her hair, but I'd laugh at them later.

I pulled the wax from my ears, but I was the only one that did so. The ride back was quiet, but it was the good kinda quiet. The kind when you get a chance to think. I'd almost died. I would have if Nate and Harry hadn't come after me. I must've been really strong if it took the two of them to hold me down. I laughed slightly at that thought.

My movement caught Nate's attention and when he looked over, he smiled at me. It was then that I was sure I had the best freinds any tomboy could ever want.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I was alone on deck, watching the stars. Everyone else was asleep, but the events of the day wouldn't let me join them. I sat up when I saw two headlights coming towards the ship. That's right, car headlights! I stood up when the floating limo parked right beside us and Ares got out of the driver's seat.

I for one, didn't mind Ares like everyone else did. In fact, we got along pretty well. Almost as well as me and Apollo. He smirked as he strode over and ruffled my hair. "Hey squirt!"

I glared at him playfully. "Hey Airhead."

He just grinned. "Your mom wants a word with you."

"My mom?"

"Aphrodite."

In everything that had happened, I'd forgotten about my unwanted parentage of the love goddess. "Oh." Was all I said before I stepped into the car door after Ares opened it.

The woman in there smiled at me. "Hello Lacy." There were few similarities between us. I had her nose and her eyes and even her tall structure, but, if you didn't know already, then there was no way to tell I was her kid. "So nice of you to come see you mother."

"I don't think I had choice." I told her. Even though I didn't like her very much, I couldn't help but feel really happy in her pressence. It probably had to do with her love magic.

She giggled like a school girl. "Oh, yes. I suppose you didn't."

I rolled my eyes. There was something I had to ask her. "Why did you choose then to claim me?" I asked. "Why'd you wait until I was sixteen when I'd been at camp since I was an infant?"

She smiled. "Well, I had to set your love story off right didn't I? I had to wait until you already had a few boys in love with you before I announced you as my daughter."

For a minute, I was frozen. "What do you mean, 'already had a few boys in love with you'?"

"Ah! So oblivious! It's so cute!" She started to tear up slightly. "I think this love story will be my best yet!"

"What are you talking about?"

She smiled. "You have no idea how many boys love you. You have no idea how beautiful you are. You don't even know your breaking the poor boy's heart when you don't notice how they feel."

"Could you maybe not talk in riddles? Who loves me?"

"At least five boys at camp, and two boys you met on that feild trip to the amusment park." As she talked she counted off on her fingers. She smirked. "It's so adorable!"

I forced a smile at her. "Well, thanks for giving a wonderful love story. I gotta go."

She smiled wider. "I'm so glad you like it! No one seems to appriciate a good 'tough love' love story anymore."

I just nodded and climbed out of the car. Ares chuckled at me as I left. "What?" I asked, glaring at him.

He just smirked. "This is probably the only one of Aphrodite's love stories I can't wait to see."

I glared at him harder. "Yeah, yeah. Yuck it up. Why don't you go start a war in africa or something."

"That's not a bad idea!" With that, he climbed in the driver's seat and took off.

I sighed and turned around, only to see that Nate was standing there smiling at me. "Hey. I came up here whe nI heard footsteps and Ares said you were talking to your mom. How'd it go?"

I shrugged. "It went okay, I guess. I managed not to glare at her."

Nate chuckled. "That is good, then. What'd she say?"

"Something about my love story and how a lot of guys are in love with me and all that."

He smiled and nodded. "Sounds fun."

I glared at him harder then I'd glared at Ares. "Shut up. I"m going to sleep."

He nodded. "That's probably a good idea. We gotta long day a head of us."

I didn't answer as we walked back down stairs to the room everyone else was sleeping in.

**This one didn't have a lot of action. It was suppose to be the real start of the romance part of the story. There'll be more fighting and stuff next time. Promise!**


	8. Lacy, laughs her butt off

We finally got Microsoft word one our computer

W**e finally got Microsoft word one our computer! Say bye-bye to spelling mistakes and hello to annoying grammar mistakes! Not really. I'm usually pretty good with grammar. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Welcome to Cyclops's island. It kinda reminded me of the camp's field trip to Florida. I could tell the sand would feel so good between my toes and there were tropical trees galore. I heard Harry huff angrily.

"I wish someone had told me this place was a tropical paradise! I would have brought my swim trunks!" He said throwing his hands in the air angrily.

I just rolled my eyes and Nate, Percy and Annabeth laughed. We looked around and saw sheep. There was something odd about them, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"This is too easy." Percy said. I nodded in agreement.

"There's supposed to be a guardian. A dragon or…" Annabeth said before a deer emerging from the bushes cut her off.

I can't really say what happened next, because I blinked and missed it. One second there was deer grazing by the sheep, the next its skin was gone and it's bones fell in a pile on the ground.

"They're like piranhas!" Annabeth said.

"You mean the sheep did that!!" I asked, bewildered and getting weird looks from my companions.

Percy shook his head. "Piranhas with wool. How will we…"

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed grabbing his arm. "Look!"

I followed her eyes and I saw it too. Nate was looking around wildly. "What!? What's everyone looking at?" I grabbed the sides of his head and pointed his eyes in the right direction. "A life boat?"

Annabeth had convinced herself to go invisibly to get the fleece, but Percy came to the rescue and changed her mind.

Suddenly something came to mind that I hadn't even thought of before now. "Hey." I said leaning over to Annabeth. "Where's Tyson? Wasn't he with you when you left camp?"

Annabeth looked sad for a second and told me quickly what happened. "Don't mention it to Percy." She finished. I nodded.

"I understand."

We moored our ship on the sand and went down in a lifeboat to the rocks. Harry was looking at the nervously and I squeezed his arm reassuringly (though I probably bruised him in the process because of how nervous I was).

We started to climb up and I nearly fell off from laughing when Annabeth stepped on Percy's face. She apologized to him and we continued moving up. My arms felt like Jell-o and my hands like iron by the time we reached the top.

We all groaned in pain, then there was a growl that didn't come from any of us.

We all jumped about a foot and looked around but we couldn't see anyone. Annabeth put her hand over Percy's mouth as if she was afraid he'd call out to the person (or what I hoped was a person and not a monster).

Next we heard and all too recognizable voice. "Challenge me!" Clarisse yelled angrily. "Give me back my sword and I'll fight you!"

There wasn't enough room for us all to move to the edge so only Percy, Annabeth and Harry went to look since they were closest.

Nate smiled at me, but it seemed forced as if he had a lot of things one his mind. I smiled back but it probably looked more like a grimace. A monster laughed.

"Hmm." He said appearing to be thinking. "Eat loudmouth girl"-I nearly laughed out loud when he said this-"Or wait for wedding feast? What does bride think?"

That got me to freeze. Wedding? Who was he marrying? I saw the worried look on Percy's face and it hit me. The Cyclops was going to marry Grover!!

I had to slap my hand over my mouth to came from busting out laughing.

I nearly bust from kept in laughter when I heard Grover say: "Oh, um, I'm not hungry right now, dear. Perhaps-."

"Did you say _bride_!" Clarisse asked voicing my thoughts. "Who? Grover!?"

Annabeth murmured something I couldn't hear.

"What 'Grover'?" The monster asked.

"The satyr!"

"Oh!" I heard Grover yelp. "The poor thing's brain is boiling from the hot water. Pull her down, dear."

"What satyr?" The monster asked, obviously ignoring his bride-to-be. "Satyrs are good eaten. You bring me a satyr?"

"No you idiot! That satyr! The one in the wedding dress!"

At that point I wanted to jump over the edge and kill Clarisse myself. Big mouth Ares wannabe! She's gonna get us all killed!

There was silence for a minute, then the monster started talking. "I don't see very well. Not since many years ago when other hero poked my eye." After that I realized who the monster was. It was Polyphemus! "But YOU'RE- NO- LADY- CYCLOPS!!"

There was another yelp from Grover. "Stop! Don't eat me raw! I- I have a good recipe!"

I sighed quietly. The oldest trick in the book.

"Recipe?" Polyphemus asked. He actually fell for that?

"Y-yes!" He started listing off reasons not to eat him raw then mentioned Mangos. There was no way the Cyclops was gonna fall for that. Wrong again.

"Grilled satyr with mango chutney. You a satyr too?"

"No, you overgrown pile of dung! I'm a girl! The daughter of Ares! Now untie me so I can rip your arms off!"

"Rip my arms off?

"And shove them down your throat!"

"You got spunk."

"Let me down!"

"Have to go graze sheep now. Wedding postponed until tonight. Then we can have satyr for the main course."

"You're still getting married? Who's the bride."

There was a pause, then "Oh, no! You can't be serious. I'm not-."

"Make yourself comfortable. I come back at sundown for big event." He whistled and named off his sheep while they left the cave. "Mangos. He said absentmindedly. "What are mangos?"

With that he walked away and I finally got a chance to let out my laughter.


End file.
